The Art of Breaking Up
by EroticHaywire
Summary: Hermione has decided to break up with Draco. DMHG. Expect smut, lemons, and all that good stuff.


**Disclaimer: **Characters aren't mine, though I use them for all sorts of evil purposes.

"This isn't going to work, you know."

She had just taken a shower. She stood before him dressed in nothing but a bathrobe, her hair in that stage where it was damp but still hadn't gone wild. He raised an eyebrow at her from where he lounged on the bed.

"What, Granger, do you mean by 'this'? It's a really broad term."

"I mean, this-" she said, waving her hand between them, "-whatever the hell this is. This thing we have between us. It's not going to work."

She went through the door that connected the room to the bathroom and came out a minute later holding a bottle of lotion.

"Enlighten me, please." He flicked at his pants. "Why exactly isn't this working out?"

"Well, for starters, we're keeping this relationship a secret." She emptied a generous amount of lotion into her palm. "You're an absolute player who's never even _tried_ to have a serious relationship." She was rubbing the lotion into her legs, running her hands up and down her thighs. "And to top it off, we have absolutely nothing in common."

"That's not true."

"Oh, really? What do we have in common?"

"Other than magic?" He glanced around the room. "We both hate the color pink."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, Draco."

"You really do hate pink, right?"

"Grow up."

He smirked. "I thought I already had grown up. The things we do together are hardly suitable for children."

She threw the lotion bottle at him. He laughed as he rolled off the bed, but she walked away when he tried to approach her.

"I don't want you to stay tonight."

"Oh, come on. I was kidding about the pink thing. I don't mind if you love pink. I'll buy you pink bunny slippers for your birthday."

"Get out."

"I promise. We can even throw a pink-themed party. Pink roses and pink cake and pink confetti."

"I'm not kidding."

"Neither am I. Hell, if that's not enough, I'll decorate my whole room in pink. My dad will think I'm gay and he'll disinherit me and we'll live on the streets like poor Muggles. How's that?"

She moved to the other side of the bed and threw a pillow at him. "Can you ever just be serious?"

"Why should I be? You can count on Potter to be a killjoy. I'm here to make your life _bearable_."

"Oh, you're right." She took a seat on the edge of the bed and raised a hand to her chest in mock hurt. "I don't know how I ever managed without you." She sighed. "I'm tired, Draco. I'm not in the mood for any of this tonight. Will you leave?"

"And then what? We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow?"

"No. You'll listen to me for once, and you won't come back. Not tomorrow, not ever."

He blinked. "What are you saying? Are you breaking up with me?"

She paused just long enough to make him uncomfortable. When she answered, her voice was quiet. "It's for the best."

He was standing at the opposite end of the room. He walked over to where she sat on the bed, putting a hand on her shoulder. She tried shrugging to brush him away, but he brought a hand up to her face, forcing her to look up at him.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, and then he leaned in to kiss her.

She tried pushing him away at first, but he was persistent. He slid his hands inside the robe, cradling her breast, running his index finger over her nipple, kissing her just as her breath caught in her throat. The muscles in her stomach jumped as his hand worked his way lower.

For her part, Hermione felt like she had forgotten how to breathe. His hand was teasing her, dropping low from her stomach but then working its way back up or moving on to her thigh. Her fingers clutched at the sheets on the bed. His lips moved to her neck, his stubble scratching her neck lightly. The muscles clenched between her legs and she grabbed him by his belt loops, pulling him into her. She was almost sure she saw him smirk in satisfaction.

He still hadn't touched her where she most wanted it. His hand had come back up to her breast. He twisted her nipple lightly while he worked on her neck, running his tongue over it, kissing it, biting it. He slid the robe off of her shoulders just as she took his shirt off, pulling him with her as she rested her back against the bed.

He kissed her, biting her lip before running his tongue over it. She felt the pull between her legs grow stronger. She wrapped her legs around him, pressing him closer into her. He brought his leg up in between hers and she grinded against it, letting her hands run over his bare chest and the muscles in his back. His fingers went into her hair, changing the angle of the kiss. When he moaned, she felt the tremors in her mouth and a shiver of desire ran all the way down her spine.

"Touch me," she said breathlessly, and he did, sliding his fingers between her legs. He parted her silky folds with one finger, curling another one inside her. Her breath quickened, encouraging him. He kept one finger inside her, feeling her walls clench around it, and used his thumb to rub her clit. She put her hand in his pants, giving his swelling cock a squeeze. He groaned.

"I so badly want to fuck you," he growled against her mouth.

In response, she pulled him in for another kiss while she took his pants off. His fingers slid out of her and she felt a hollow ache just for a second before his hips shifted and he pounded his cock into her. She gasped, her hands sliding up to his shoulders.

He went slow at first, focusing on how she felt around him, hot and tight and wet. But then they picked up speed together, their hips rising to meet each other, and the friction between them was so urgent and gratifying that neither of them could think of anything else. His mouth went back to her neck and his hot breath only added to her pleasure. He fucked her, pounding in and out of her. She tightened herself around him.

She came right before he did. Her muscles squeezed his cock in quick succession as she cried out, arching her back, and then it was his turn to feel that rushing sensation of pleasure shoot through his whole body. The two of them tensed together, riding out their orgasms before relaxing. He shifted only enough to make sure he wouldn't crush her beneath him.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, breathing deeply. He was already re-living all of it, playing it back in his head. He smirked at her.

"So," he said between breaths. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

**A/N: **It's been a long time, huh? Forgot how much I love to write smut. Was inspired to write this after I read this S.K. Greene's "Abstract Hearts" (you can find her under my favorite authors), which I totally recommend to everyone. It's not graphic and it's a little short, but it's good if you're still in the mood for lemons.


End file.
